


In the Wolf's Den

by Flare_Wolf_Sans (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flare_Wolf_Sans
Summary: The reader is a Wolf Shifter, meaning that they can turn into a wolf.





	1. Hanging Out With Sans and Meeting Error

Y/N POV.

It is a beautiful day outside, flowers were blooming, birds are singing on days like this, teens like me should be outside with friends so it's no surprise I was out in waterfall having a picnic with Sans. I was about to tell him my biggest secret, after all, he's done for me he deserves to know that I'm not a regular human but was part human part wolf. I was extremely nervous about telling him considering how he reacts to Frisk resetting.

Then I heard a sound like static, and a whoosh as blue strings fly at Sans from a glitching white portal. I instinctively jumped in between Sans and the strings. When they hit me my soul appears in its usual f/c and s/f/c. Then a skeleton that looked like Sans but with a black skull with yellow teeth, red legs and fingers with yellow fingertips they wore a red shirt, black shorts with two blue lines on them, a black jacket with blue fur and yellow drawstrings and they wore black fingerless gloves. Their eye sockets were red with the left eye only being a yellow pinprick and the right being a yellow circle with a blue inner circle. The weirdest thing about him was the fact that he was glitching with error signs around him.

Then Sans hearing me yelp in surprise turns to the newcomer and shouts "GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE ERROR." Then Error tightens the strings around my soul and says, "not while this glitch is within my strings." He was surprised when a gaster blaster appeared and broke his strings. Sans then yelled at me to run while summoning more blasters to shoot at Error. I broke into a run and sprinted into the next room while Error and Sans were fighting once I was well out of their sight range I transformed into my wolf form which is larger than a regular wolf by about a metre and had h/c (hair colour) fur before turning around and running back to help Sans.

When I got back to where they were fighting I was surprised to see that Error was shooting strings out of his fingers to attack Sans who was on the offensive and only occasionally landing a hit on Error which did almost nothing. I snuck around the edges of the room having to dodge attacks coming from both of them as they performed their deadly dance. once getting behind Error I leapt upon him attacking him with my claws and then retreating to dodge his attacks. While I was attacking Error, Sans was charging up a blaster to hit him from behind. Just as Sans fired Error teleported behind me and caught me in his string pulling out my soul once again but this time it had a grey and h/c aura around it, then for a moment both him and Sans looked shocked before Error tightened his string around my soul forcing me to transform back into my thankfully clothed human form.

Then Error said, "well, well, well your not just a human are you but a shapeshifter, aren't ya." "So what if I am," I replied angerly. There was an awkward silence before Sans broke it by saying " wait you're a shapeshifter and never thought to tell me, I thought we were friends." " I was just about to when he came and started this-this mess," I replied after a moment. then Error said"drama," then both I and Sans relies with "shut it Error." Then Error says "I'm going to go with this glitch here if you or anyone try to stop me I'll shatter her soul." Before knocking me out and opening a portal.


	2. The Anti-Void

Y/N POV

When I woke up I was in a completely white room, at first I thought that I had died and my soul had been shattered. Then I felt a sharp tug and my soul appeared covered in blue strings and I heard "Well look who finally woke up," I looked around and saw nobody then the voice said, "look up." When I finally had the courage to do it I saw Error lounging in a canopy of blue string. I yelped when I saw him and tried to change into wolf form to either attack or escape. When he noticed this he tightened the strings and said "what do you think you're trying to do," I immediately replied with "Trying to protect myself from you Error," spitting out the last word and growling at him. Then he said "No need to get hostile puppet. " "Don't call me Puppet, Glitchy," I snapped at him.

Once I calmed down a bit I then said "Where am I and what do you want with me," "we are in the anti-void, puppet, as for what I want with you is simple you are bait for ink, I was going to use classic but when I saw you were a shapeshifter, I was like ink would be interested in this, so I grabbed you instead any more questions." I waited a few seconds then replied "Yes. What is the Anti-Void? Who is Ink? What do you mean by Classic? Why do you call me Puppet?" he thought for a moment then replied with "classic is what everyone who travels the multiverse calls your sans, ink is the creator of au's, the anti-void is where I and ink live and I call you puppet because that is what you are to me." 

There was a moment of silence then I said "If he lives here too then why don't you just wait for him to come here then ambush him or something," "don't you think I wouldn't have already tried that if it would really work we're evenly matched physically and magically but since he is a soulless being my strings are ineffective on him directly while his ink magic is extremely effective against me but he is too afraid of disturbing the balance of the au's to kill me, but if I use my sting on somebodies soul I can make them do what I want." When I realised what he was saying I yelled at him "Wait right there you of all people are not possessing me." Then he replied with "who said you were the one in control." 

While I was thinking of a snappy comeback he opened a portal and left 'Great' I thought well might as well at least try to transform but first I'm going to check my soul. When I saw that my soul was fine just with a few blue strings attached to it I focused on my wolf form and willed myself to transform. Then suddenly I heard a sound like ink splashing when I turned around I was a white skeleton with a long scarf, wearing a shoulder belt with several full ink tanks on them, brown gloves with a black part, long black pants with a blue lines and a brown pair of shorts, 2 hoodies tied to his torso, tiger pattern shoes with yellow ties, light yellow shirt with a sleeveless jacket and a black long sleeves t-shirt with blue lines that match the pants. I snarled at him and slowly backed away. He looked around and saw me I stared into his constantly changing eyes as they went from a blue circle and green centred gold star into a green triangle and a multicoloured star, then back again. I saw him and decided to turn and run away. 

After about 500 metres he reappeared in front of me I yelped and charged at Ink growling in warning just before I hit him he turned to ink. I jumped over the ink but it grabbed me and I struggled as it reformed back into Ink. In a last choice attempt to escape I transformed back into my human form and slid out of the Ink holding me still then went back into my wolf form hoping he didn’t notice my human form. Then ran away from him once again not even stopping when he was yelling that he just wanted to help me. After a while I got too tired to keep running so I slowed down into a walk then stopped altogether, transformed back into my human form and laid down to sleep.


	3. Ink and The Doodle-Sphere

Y/N POV

When I woke up again I noticed that instead of all white I saw a lot of yellow, with things that look like papers flying around but they had a moving image on them. Then I saw Sans in the judgment hall with a small child wearing a green jumper with a yellow stripe, she dodged all of Sans’s attacks then slashed at him he then dodged that only to be hit by the second one. I flinched when I saw that then I heard a voice it was Ink. He was saying that that was a genocide timeline where a human named Frisk or Chara would kill or attempt to kill all the monsters and gain the most LOVE that they can get. Sans usually is the one to judge and fight them but in some AU’s, it could be Papyrus, Asriel, Chara or anybody else in the underground or occasionally above ground. Sometimes the Judge survives because of natural or injected determination and goes to the save screen to try to stop the child from resetting. The most common one to find is Geno or genocide Sans he is what Classic Sans often becomes if there is a genocide run.

He then asks if there is a reason why I ran at him when he was only trying to help me out of the Anti-Void and away from Error, once he finishes I bring out my soul and show him the blue strings on it. At first, he looked surprised then in a deeper tone he said “how do you know Error and how come you don’t just shatter the strings on your soul.” You replied quickly not wanting to make Ink mad “I don’t know how to shatter his strings on my soul and as from how I know him he came to my AU while I was having a picnic with my Sans in Waterfall he tried to catch Sans by surprise but jumped in the way of the strings to protect Sans because of his HP and defence being at 1 constantly, when his strings wrapped around my soul Sans yelled at him to let me go then when Error refused broke the strings with a blaster and told me to run, once I was out of their sight I transformed into my wolf form and crept behind Error and attacked him when he finally managed to get me off his leg without getting hit by Sans he dodged the blaster and teleported behind me grabbed my soul with his strings forced me back into human form used me to shield himself from Sans and took me to the Anti-Void as bait for you thinking that he could take control of my body from a distance was a mistake especially when I can switch forms easily. Also where the hell am I.” “you’re in the doodle sphere or my part of the anti-void that Error can’t get into.”

Once Ink took the strings off my soul I felt a whole heap better. He asked so many questions it was hard to keep up with them. They were mostly about what it felt like to be a shapeshifter and questions about my AU to find out where I come from so he can send me back and it doesn’t disturb the timelines as much so it doesn’t attract Errors attention. At first, he thought that I was form a now deleted world but when I said that Error called my Sans Classic he told me that I was from Undertale. Once found where Sans and Frisk were he sent me there to continue with my timeline.

That night when I went back to Sans and Papyrus’s house I thought I heard the staticy sound that Errors portals make but when I looked around I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Must be imagining things I thought to myself little did I know that Error was watching me from one of his viewing portals watching my every move closely planning a time to catch me again.


	4. Talking to Sans and Getting Kidnapped Again

Y/N

When I finally got to Sans and Papyrus’s house I felt like I was being watched. When I went up to the door and knocked on it I heard Papyrus saying I wonder who’s there before I heard Sans say I’ll get it to him sternly and teleporting to the door with the usual whooshing sound. He said who is it I replied with Theodore then he replied with Theodore who recognising my voice, then I said back Theodore wasn’t open so I knocked. He laughed and opened the door for me.

At first he was surprised, that I managed to get away but when I told him that Ink found me and brought me back here right near where Frisk and him were talking about a way to save me from Error right before he teleported back home I also told him that I had already told Frisk everything and that they seemed to understand everything that I said when I asked them why they just went silent then said that you had told them about timelines when you guys were planning to find and save me from Error but part of me believed that this wasn’t that whole truth and that she had already known about them for a long time so, do you ever remember her knowing about the AU’s I asked him. He then said” that he hinted to it on the genocide run but there wasn’t really that much I said to them about it, I mainly just talked about timelines, so unless someone else has found out and told them they shouldn’t know.”

I thought about this for a moment then said do you think that Chara might have known and told her about them. After I finished he said how do you know that name. Then I told him that when Ink told me about AU’s one of the ones that he was pointed to had Chara fighting with you in a genocide timeline. Sans looked at me then said that Geno must be having a bad time, I looked at him surprised that he made a joke even though you could tell that it pained him to know that another version of himself is dead, dying or in pain over the Genocide timeline while he is here happy in a Pacifist timeline with his PasiFrisk, but he knew that if he left his timeline it would become on Errors target list if he didn’t have a good reason.

Then I heard static but this time Sans heard it too, he stiffened up and prepared to attack if Error came again but this time he didn’t even leave the portal, I heard a whooshing sound as the strings wrap around my soul and begin to tighten as they drag me towards the portal to close to me for Sans to blast without hurting me. Then I saw a blinding whiteness.


	5. Back In The Anti-Void -Part 1

Y/N

The last thing I remembered was whiteness before I went unconscious. When I wake up I find myself in a room like the one at Tori’s house but this one had a distinctly wrong feel to it. Then Error opened the door and walked into the room when I looked through the doorway I saw the blinding whiteness of the Anti-Void. I tried to stay as still as possible and pretend to be asleep thinking that he would fall for the trick but of course he didn’t he walk straight towards me and said that he knew I was pretending to sleep of course I still didn’t respond thinking that he might leave me alone if I just ignore him. Then he said that ignoring people was rude and when I still didn’t reply he grabbed my soul with his strings and dragged it towards him pulling me with it. I struggled against the strings and tried to turn into my wolf form but failed when he notices the aura around my soul growing.

When he finally had me in his arms I looked away from his face. He let out a low growl and told me to stop ignoring him. When I ignored that he grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. He then said that he had to go and get something and that if I tried to leave he’d know and track me down he said gesturing towards my string covered soul then he left the room locking the door behind him. Man, he’s not taking any chances I thought to myself then I tried to take the string off my soul the way that Ink did after he saved me but when I tried they just got tighter, making it hard to breath. So I transformed into my wolf form and laid on the bed to go to sleep. 

When I heard ink splashing outside the room followed by the glitching sound of Errors portal I jumped out of bed to help Ink stop error but when I got outside I saw Ink using his ink magic to hold Error down on to the floor and was yelling at him for gong after me again. Then they noticed that I was outside and watching them argue in my wolf form I noticed that they were both injured with Ink having Errors blue string covering him loosely and Error covered with different coloured Ink.

While Error is distracted with me Ink swings his paint brush covering Error with purple paint when Error goes to smudge the paint Ink clicks his fingers and the purple paint solidifies into purple chains. Then Error snaps his fingers in attempt to tighten the string on Ink they twitch a bit then go back to how they were before. Then Error says wait you don’t have a soul how are you even alive? Then Ink said creativity, with Error then yelling that Ink should just tell him the truth already.


	6. Back In the Anti-Void -Part 2

(Y/N) POV

I laughed at their antics as I transformed back into human form and asked Ink to remove the strings from around my soul but when he tried they just loosened then tightened back up again. Ink looked shocked while Error was laughing his non-existent butt off at it. Then Ink summoned a pair of scissors and tried to cut the string off my soul, when that didn’t work either he glared at Error then opened an inky portal into the doodle sphere and dragged me through it then tried again and failed.

Then suddenly a portal to the Anti-Void appeared with a glitchy noise and Error stepped out. Ink growled at him to remove the strings then get out while Error just smirked smugly at him and slowly moved towards me I hissed at him to get on with it already. Then he teleports behind me and I feel the strings slacken around my soul but they didn’t come off I turned and glared at him as he grabs my shoulder and teleports to his poral and steps through it dragging me with him.

Once we get to the Anti-void I growl and struggle against his iron grip on my shoulder attempting to get out and failing terribly. He then pulled me closer and whispered in my ear that he warned me that he would always find me no matter how far I ran. That’s when I realized that the strings around my soul weren’t the same type of string that Ink had removed from my soul earlier but iron strong tracking strings. Then he let go of my shoulders and grabbed my left hand and dragged me into the room that I was in before. I then let my wolf claws come out and scratched his boney hand as I once again struggled to get out of his grip. He let go looking at his scratched hand then back at me madly and the walls of the room started to glitch into his blue strings then back as his hand started to glow a gentle green that I reconised as healing magic.

When the room stopped glitching and Errors hand was completely healed he looked at me angrily, turned towards the door and left locking it behind him. I sat down on the bed and transformed into my wolf form and tried to sleep. Once I managed to get to sleep I saw a white skeleton wearing a yellow jacket, black pants and short yellow gloves over long black archery gloves. He wore a golden headband and a orangish yellow boots. I went to back into the forest behind me still in my wolf from when he turned around and looked at me, my eyes widen as he saw me. I growled and ran into the trees having had a bad experience with archers before. I kept running until I heard him call my name I stopped turned around to face him and growled at him as to how he knew my name. Then he told me that ink told him to keep an eye on your dreamscape and tell him if anything bad happened to you while Error has you.

A couple of days after I first saw Dream in my Dreams I saw him open the door to my room in the Anti-Void. At first I thought I was Dreaming then he came up to me and said that it was time to leave the Anti-void and go back to Undertale before the timeline gets damaged. I was all for leaving but I showed him my soul covered completely with Errors strings. He looked at it for a couple of moments before summoning his bow and firing an arrow into the strings that were covering my soul, after repeating this a couple of times there were no more strings on my soul and it retreats back into your body. Dream then puts his bow away and grabs your hand before teleporting. Little did you know that Error was watching the whole thing.


	7. The Dream Save

Errors POV

I watched as Dream came into the Anti-Void and portaled straight to where my little puppy was and used his magic bow to shoot magic arrows and free her soul from my tracking strings well all but the one hidden tracking string that I put around the outside of her soul it was needle thin and barely noticeable.

He took her back to her timeline in Undertale the route was almost over Frisk was battling Asgore and was just about to Mercy him here is the part where Flowey becomes Omega Flowey. Wait Flowey does this by collecting the human souls in the Underground and she is a human, well I doubt her soul will leave its body to be with a genocidal flower. Though when Asriel Dreamer the God of Hyper death happens her soul might be dragged towards the more powerful pull for monster souls as her soul does possess some monster traits and magic. I know I'll go and grab her soul in my strings quietly through a portal to stop Flowey/Asriel from having her soul.

Y/N POV

In the Flowey fight I saw Frisk do amazing things and save the souls form having to serve Flowey for all their existences but I feel like I'm being watched though I'm watching the battle over at Alphys's lab on the camera screens that are around the Underground.

I look around the room and see nothing. I look back at the screen and hear a quiet staticy sound coming from what sounds like it is coming from the screen but then I feel a familiar tightness around my soul and look around carefully for any sign of Error or his strings. I see nothing and look back at the screen and see that Flowey now has all the Monster souls in the Underground and is now Asriel Dreamer the God of Hyper Death. Frisk seems to be having a hard time so I transform into a wolf and run to help Frisk with Asriel and his shenanigans.

Once I arrived there I saw that Sans and Papyrus were the last lost souls and saved them making the save button appear in front of me and Frisk for us to use and save Asriel.


	8. A Problem on the Surface

Errors POV

I saw how happy Y/N was with the classic Undertale gang I wanted her to be that happy with me but I still value her happiness more than my own, I decided to not listen to the voices that were telling me to bring her back to the Anti-Void instead I decided to watch her through my viewing portals so I know if she is in danger without having to be there physically, on occasion I would have to go and destroy a couple of AU’s but I did that while she was sleeping on her bed. While looking through the portal one day I aw a group of humans who disliked monsters and believed that they should have stayed underground they were throwing things at the monsters, Frisk, and Y/N. Sans was using telekinesis to try and keep what the humans were throwing at them away, Y/N’s eyes were glowing as she was helping Sans to stay energised, Y/N was slowly running out of magic and decided to take things into her own hands she glared at the humans turning into a wolf, they started to target her more than Frisk and the monsters, she barked and the sound waves knocked what the humans were throwing out of the air. She gave them a wolf glare while growing, then she turned and walked away, the humans that were throwing things ran away, afraid of what she could do.

Y/N POV

I was lending my strength to Sans, so he could use his telekinesis to deflect the flying objects, me and Sans were tiring as the objects started to appear faster, I was getting sick of this, all the monsters and Frisk knew that I had magic and could turn into a wolf. I glared at the humans while shifting into my wolf form. Once I was fully in my wolf form I barked and the objects flying at us were deflected, the humans were surprised at me suddenly changing into a wolf I growled while giving them a mild wolf glare. I smelt how scared they were, I decided that it would be pointless to fight them if they were this terrified at the fact that a human just turned into a magical wolf, I turned around and started to walk away slowly while growling. I felt as though I was being watched, as always, I guessed that it was Error or maybe Ink.


	9. A Problem with the Nightmare Sanses

Y/N POV

It was late at night most of the humans have accepted monsters or just ignore their existence and moved to some monster free cities, the last attack on monsters in this town was when they through trash at us, and that was a month ago, I was walking home from the shops, with a backpack full of popcorn and movies. It was movie night at the house and we forgot to buy popcorn and rent some new movies. I was walking down a dark alley near the house, I still felt as though I was being watched I guessed it was Error considering that I talked to Ink recently and found out that Error had been mostly staying in the Anti-Void and only occasionally doing his usual job. Then I felt a presence behind me and I started to become nervous and uncomfortable, I started to speed up thinking that Error was going to try something, but then out of the shadows 5 Sanses appeared, they quickly surrounded me making me even more nervous they fit the description as 5 of the Nightmare Sanses. One that I assumed to be Nightmare by the fact that it looked like he had a black tarry substance and one blue eye, took a step forwards a movement that was quickly followed by the rest of the Nightmare Sanses, I reached to my bracelet that had little balls of rainbow paint disguised as beads, I carefully took a bead off and placed it into my hand ready to throw to the ground if they came any closer. Then suddenly blue strings appeared and through the Nightmare Sanses through a portal, that was glitching. I recognised those blue strings and glitching portal, Error was here, in the shadows or in a portal, I quickly looked around to see if he was trying to sneak up on me. I had smashed the bead to the floor when I saw him standing in he shadows at the other side of the ally and was getting ready to fight him if needed, he turned around and quickly walked away I had an internal debate about following before I heard Inks voice ask why I called, I pointed to the tar and blue strings laying on the ground, before telling him that Error had beat him to getting me out of that situation and pointing at the direction that Error left.

Errors POV

I saw that Y/N was in trouble when I felt the Nightmare Sanses make a portal to her AU, I entered her AU at the other side of the ally to where she was surrounded by the Nightmare Sanses. I noticed that she had an Ink bead in her hand and a bracelet made of them around her wrist. She was about to call for help from the Star Sanses, I used my strings to throw the Nightmare Sanses through a portal, I saw her grip on the bead tighten as she saw the portal and strings, she turned around and looked behind her, she was slightly panicked when she saw me, she throws the bead to the ground by her feet, not wanting to be there when Ink appeared I walked out of the ally and tuned left, walking about halfway down the street before teleporting into a tree near her window to portal to the Anti-Void.


	10. Chapter 10

Inks POV

I wish that Error would just leave Y/N alone, I walked in the direction that she said Error had gone sensing his magic, I came to the end of the trail but there was no sign of a portal being used meaning that he had teleported somewhere else to go to the Anti-Void or to do something, I gave up and teleported to Y/N's house to tell her that I had lost Error. Once I arrived I felt his magic, I walked to where it was the strongest and sensed portal magic that led back to the Anti-Void, but all of the magic was on the same spot, so I didn't bother to follow the magic. He probably just teleported here to portal back to the Anti-Void. I waited until Y/N got home then told her what I found at both the ally and her house before giving her a refill and leaving back to the Doodle Sphere.


End file.
